Over the years a number of automatic calendars have been described in the patent art including U.S. Pat. Nos. to O'Brien 13,593 for perpetual Calendar; Coppedge 1,235,442 for Advertising Calendar; Cook 1,310,905 for Calendar; Oppenheim 1,415,686 for Calendar; Vivian 1,432,504 for Perpetual Calendar; Fenimore 1,788,511 for Perpetual Calendar; Prince 2,069,390 for Clock Actuated Display Mechanism; Padgett 2,790,411 for Multiple Band Frequency Indicator for Radio Apparatus; Sink 2,837,850 for Electric Calendar; Ryan 2,841,900 for Multi-Year Calendar; Rogers 3,316,668 for Adjustable Garden Chart; and Kuei-Wen 4,694,597 for Electric Perpetual Calendar.
A number of these prior art patents disclose continuous tapes or scrolls containing monthly or perpetual calendars that are moved in time to display the proper set of calendar days of the week or all days of the current month. However, none of the art seems to describe a calendar where several months are visible at one time and the current day is marked in distinguishing fashion from other days of a current week or month.